Civil Reflection
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: Sakura has a secret admirer.  Naruto and Sasuke don't like that.  There is a bet. SasuNaru


"Whiskers at Point A, over."

"Dual Fan at Point B, over."

"Operation-Stalk-Female-Teammate is a go. Operation-Kill-and/or-Maim-Mystery-Guy is on standby, over."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked through Konoha. They forgot she had a radio earpiece too, didn't they? They can't even hide from her, not when she can sense their chakra even when hiding it! She was also fully away of the Anbu Captain stalkin-er, escorting her to her destination. Those three were as subtle as Gaara hiding in a room of Uchiha.

Speaking of Makoto and Fugaku, they just exited a teashop to her right.

"It's my parents! Have to hide!" Unsurprisingly enough, Sasuke panicked. His mother always knew where he was, no matter how much he tried to hide.

"Sakura-chan! It's good to see you!" the Uchiha matriarch called out to the medic-nin. "Have you seen either of my sons today?" she asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Fortunately for her, Sakura knew exactly what she meant.

"No, sorry. In fact, I haven't seen either of them since dinner two nights ago, which, by the way was delicious. I need to get that dango recipe from you!" Sakura played along, both females acutely aware of the males hiding from them. Glee lit up the matriarch's eyes and she stopped herself from becoming too giddy.

"Well, tell them I have to speak with them when they get home. And we must have you and dear Naru-chan over for dinner once more, Sakura-chan! Last time was just delightful!"

"You hear that, Teme? Your mom's got the hots for me! She even called me 'Naru-chan'!" the blonde yelled over the earpiece. Sakura forced a smile while Fugaku visibly restrained himself from strangling the blonde. Sasuke had no qualms about doing so.

"Come on, dear. We must be getting home," Makoto then said to her husband. "The boys will be gone for a few hours more." A very happy patriarch decided to follow his wife down the street.

Sakura continued to Hidden Training Ground No.27—it was safe to say Hidden Training Grounds No.1 through 26 were already demolished. The Anbu tailing her had already hidden himself in one of the many overgrown trees in the clearing while Sakura herself stood in the middle of the grounds to wait for her teammates.

"The Target has stopped moving, I repeat, the Target has ceased movement," Sasuke's monotone came out from the earpiece.

"Shut up, Teme, I can see that!" came Naruto's reply.

"Dobe! Be quiet or she'll hear you!" the Uchiha hissed.

"I can hear you regardless," Sakura stated to her own earpiece. "You might as well come out. I've known for hours that you were following me." Sasuke and Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her. Sakura crossed her arms and set a glare onto her boys.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto started to whine. The medic-nin cut him off.

"What do you think you were doing? Why were you follow-"

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked, cutting her off. "Who's the guys who's been trying to court you?" the Uchiha demanded. Sakura tensed and then visibly relaxed. Naruto warily looked at her. Whenever their female teammate did that either she was about to pummel someone into the ground or someone who she knew very well was coming towards her.

"Me." The Anbu revealed himself, suddenly appearing behind Sakura. Both boys jumped at the abruptness of his arrival. Sakura didn't even flinch. The blonde narrowed his eyes on her, not noticing how Sasuke went deathly pale beside him. He did, however, notice when his best friend went red with rage.

"Aniki, you can't have her!" Sasuke blurted out. Naruto gaped as the Anbu removed his mask. Itachi smiled.

"Why not?" Sakura started. "Are you or Naruto going to try to keep me to yourself?" Naruto had to finish it.

"Of course not! We'd keep you that sweet, innocent, virginal Sakura-chan forever, if we could! And we will!"

"So what you're saying is that you want me to die as a sixty-something virgin with no love life whatsoever?" Her voice had gone deathly quiet. The blonde didn't know when to stop.

"Of course! Just like Granny Tsuna-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence. His face was currently being intimately introduced to the dirt on the other side of the clearing. Sakura advanced on her other teammate.

"Now, Sakura. Think this through. You don't want to hurt me," Sasuke tried to reason as he slowly backed away, his hands in the air.

"You dug your own grave, little brother," Itachi smirked. Sasuke barely had time to make a face at his older brother before he landed next to Naruto, out cold.

SIX HOURS LATER:

"Hey. Hey, Teme. Teme!" A familiar voice in his ear and consistent poking in his ribs woke the Uchiha up. It took a couple of seconds but the voice finally registered.

"What do you want, Dobe?" he asked Naruto as he opened his eyes, seeing the blonde cuddled up next to him on the hospital bed. As usual, Naruto's head fit neatly under his chin.

"Why do you think Sakura is with your brother?" the blonde asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"No one ever knows what goes on in their heads. Sakura's a closet sadist and Itachi's completely satanic. They're a match made in Heaven."

"Hey Sasuke?" The blonde hesitated. When Sasuke looked at him, Naruto spoke again. "Do you think we'll be a match made in Heaven?" The Uchiha snorted.

"We already are, idiot." Naruto smiled.

"Neh, Sasuke? You owe me ten bucks. I said this date would end in a hospital. You said it'd end in my apartment.

"Whoever said this date was over?" Sasuke asked as he propped himself up on his elbows to look at Naruto.

"The clock," the blonde replied. He pointed to it and Sasuke saw it read 1:43AM. Sasuke growled at Naruto and pinned him to the bed. Naruto snuck a kiss.

"You're damn lucky you're cute," the Uchiha growled.

"I know."

FIN

* * *

So, I had entered a contest on DArt for the SasuNaruSasu Cosplay Group. Lucky for me, the owners are my friends and let me submit a fanfiction. Unfortunately, I won with this piece, only because no one else had entered. .

So, me no own anything in this particular universe. Naruto is created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

I had reread this just to check for the rating. . .and it made me smile. :D

That's how I know my stories are good. . .they make me smile because of cuteness.

Review please, if you are so inclined. Flames will be processed and used to warm up my dorm room.


End file.
